Radical nationalism
Radical Nationalism is an ideology formulated by Arnold Vinnick. In many ways, it is the anti-thesis of Communism. The first major Radical Nationalist party was the short-lived National Front Party in the Valruzian Federation. The second-major Radical Nationalist party is the Front National Party in the Realm of Pontesi. Proponents of Radical Nationalism belong to the Global Nationalist Movement. History Radical Nationalism was formulated by the Seleucian philosopher Arnold Vinnick, who brought together strands of Romanticism, fascism, and Nationalism to create Radical Nationalism. The Nationalist Manifesto was published in 2382. The first major Radical Nationalist party was the short-lived National Front Party in Valruzia. Another Radical Nationalist party is the Front National Party in Pontesi. So far, no nation has yet to convert entirely to the principles of Radical Nationalism, though Valruzia came close when a series of NF party reforms passed in 2408. Ideology In the Nationalist Manifesto, written by Arnold Vinnick, the ideology of Nationalism is clearly defined. The first, original, and truly natural boundaries of states are beyond doubt their internal boundaries. Those who speak the same language are joined to each other by a multitude of invisible bonds by nature herself, long before any human art begins; they understand each other and have the power of continuing to make themselves understood more and more clearly; they belong together and are by nature one and an inseparable whole. (Nationalist Manifesto, Vinnick, p.34) Applied to practical politics, Radical Nationalists believe that the State should be a culturally homogenous entity, and that the State should reflect the cultural values of its people. As such, Radical Nationalism is against international law or global universal law. Radical Nationalists believe that the legitimacy of the State comes from its Sacred Duty to uphold the Culture and Institutions of its own people. As thus, it emphasizes both the individual and the group dynamic. Radical Nationalist parties often, but not always, take the following positions: 1. They believe in the creation of a voluntary state religion, reflecting the culture of the people. 2. They believe in the death penalty and, in extreme circumstances, torture as methods of punishing treason, first-degree murder, and other capital crimes. 3. They believe in the sanctity of the traditional family, and are therefore against gay marriage and abortion, except in cases where the life of the mother is at risk. 4. They believe that the international community cannot and should not interfere in a country's build-up of military power. 5. They believe that it is the duty of the State to project its power abroad, thus showing the supremacy of its own culture. They therefore pursue expansionist and interventionist foreign policies. 6. They are vehemently opposed to multiculturalism, and place restrictions on immigration. 7. They believe that the state should provide health care, education, legal counsel, defence industries, and other institutions to its people, but these should exist along private options. 8. They believe in patriotic education and instilling a sense of sacrifice for the Nation in each child. 9. They believe the military should consist of only men in combat roles, and that each adult male must serve a term in the military or in the civilian national service (police, firefighting, etc.) after completion of education. 10. Radical Nationalist governments often encourage the arts, giving grants to universities to promote the work of poets, sculptors, painters, photographers, writers, singers, historians, philosophers, and other members of the intelligentsia so long as that work pertains to the advancement of the National Cultural Interest. Criticism Many have criticized Radical Nationalism for its over-emphasis on the State, drawing parallels with Fascism, and its xenophobia and imperialism. Radical Nationalism, they argue is chauvinist at best and often totalitarian. Radical Nationalists reply that Radical Nationalists do not seek to suppress other forms of thought, but merely to promote their own in their own countries. In that sense, nationalism can be seen as a form of radical populism. Radical Nationalism in the Arts Radical Nationalism can also describe an artistic movement associated with the ideology, centered around a group of intellectuals in Auroria, Selucia, who came from across the world. Radical Nationalist art features a dramatization of peasant lives and especially folklore, often centering around a national epic or national genesis. Epic poems and operas with heroes of old are especially popular, while painters aspire to create the pseudo-fantastical elements of the subject matter. Category:Political Philosophy